Juegos De Amor
by tammy22
Summary: blaine Anderson, Un Empresario exitoso,pero tras su fachada de hombre perfecto, hay un gran secreto, Que su joven novio de 18 años tendra pagara las concecuencias
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Blaine Anderson un exitoso Empresario, de 28 años de edad, es codiciado por todo el mundo no solo por su dinero, tambien por su hermoso novio kurt hummel, un joven de tan solo 18 años, huerfano blaine lo adora, es su mundo: Pero hay algo que blaine oculta tras su fachada de hombre perfecto es un adicto al juego de mesa, una noche de alcohol, donde pierdo cuatro de sus autos, una de sus casa, se frustra y por efectos del alcohol accede a la apuesta que hace con unos de sus compañeros de juego, Sebastian smythe, otro hombre de oro de New York , lo alienta para apostar a su hermoso y sexy novia, donde blaine acsede, mala desisiones, malas cartas y el joven kurt hummel pasa a mano de sebastian smythe él hombre que se acostado con la mitad de New york y no tiene sentimientos.

Hola esta es una nueva idea espero que les guste, disculpen la demoras de mis actualizaciones pero estoy en cierre de semestre en la "u", pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones esta es una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir quiero ver que les parece, espero sus comentarios al respecto


	2. La Apuesta

Capitulo 1

" La Apuesta"

Desperte de manera peresoza, sonriendo al sentir el calor de mi hermoso y inocente novio, kurt era practicamente un niño aun, que estaba preparandose para ir a la universidad en septiembre, lo conoci cuando tan solo tenia quince años,el estaba en ese espantoso orfanato, estaba en el jardin mientras tarareaba una cancion, que no reconoci, su voz era hermosa, igual que la persona que cantaba, sus piel era tan blanca y tersa, sus ojos parecian pequeñas luces que cambiaban según el tono de luz, me quede embobado mirandolo hasta que otra voz, nada agradable me saco de mi hermoso trance

-¿es lindo no?-dijo un hombre, de tez morena, ojos oscuros y voz ronca, yo asenti sin dejar de ver al niño

-¿que edad tiene?-pregunte curioso

-Quince sus padres, murieron cuando tenia trece, desde ese entonce nadie lo a querido adoptar-yo asenti, mientras el hombre continuo su relato- él solo quiere cumplir sus diesisiete para poder marcharse-al escucher eso mi rostro se tranformo en una hermosa sonrisa, solo tenia uqe esperar, durante todo ese tiempo, fui al orfanato para acercarme a él, los inscribi a la mejor escuela el chico era brillante, cuando cumplio los diesisete ya era mi novio oficial, la encargada del lugar, luego de recibir una buena cantidad de dinero por mi parte , me dejo que llevarme al hermoso chico

-buen dia hermoso-susurre besando su cuello

-mmm-se quejo, estirandose cual gato-un ratito más-se quejo acurrucandose a mi lado, no pude evitar abrazarlo, sus polmulos rojos, su cabello rebuelto y el hermosos sonido de su corazon , era lo suficiente para sentirme en el paraiso

Ese paraiso fue interumpido por el escandoloso sonido de su celular-¡mierda!-dije buscando el ruidoso aparato, en mi mesita de noche, mientras kurt intentaba esconderse debajo de las mantas.

-¿quien es?-pregunte molesto, ya que no vi el nombre en el indentificador

-buen dia para ti tambien-respondo un voz bastante irritada, que conocia hace mucho años

-sebastian-suspire-¿que quieres?-pregunte, acariciandole los suaves cabellos de kurt, quien aun seguia dormido

-hoy las nueve, en el mismo lugar de siempre-dijo ante de colgar, solo al mencionar esas palabras, mi cuerpo reacciono acausa de la adrenalina-bueno hermosa hay que levantarse-idije con voz perecesosa

-esta bien-susurro, voztesando y refregandose los ojos

-bien , ¿que te parece una ducha?-susurre a su oido

-mmm... eso suena interesante-sonrio de manera traviesa

La ducha duro más de lo normal y cabe decir, que fue más que una simple ducha, nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar , kurt en las mañanas , se dedicaba a tomar clase de baile y canto, ante de entrar a la universidad, era demasiado talentoso.

-buenos dias señores-saludo Jerm, él hombre llevaba más de 15 años trabajando para mi

-buen dia Jerm-salud kurt, sentandose en su lugar de siempre, este sirvio el tazon de fruta, unas tostadas y su vaso de leche, yo tome café con tocinos y huevos

-¿donde esta santana?-pregunte al no ver a mi molstosa hermana de 30 años, ella se mudo junto a mí luego de la perdida de su mujer , la cual perdio la vida junto a los hios que esperaba, no recistieron la cesaria, cuando se entero de kurt, se volvio su mundo, ese chico habia salvado a muchas personas

-buen día-dijo una arreglada Santana, lista para ir a trabajar, era la mejor abigada del estado, con su propia firm, nuca a perdido un solo caso

-hablando del diablo-susrre tomando un sorbo de mi café

-¡te escuche Anderson!-grito, lugi fue hasta kurt para darle un beso en la mejilla

-¿como dormiste cariño?- kurt respondio con una amplia sonrisa, me sorprendia como santana cambiaba su humor, drasticamente cuando se trataba de kurt. Ella se acomodo a su lado y comenzo a desayunar

-esta noche llegare tarde-informe. Kurt me observo confundido y santana molesta, ella sabia todo sobre mí

-¿donde iras?-pregunto kurt con sus ojos entecerado, no podia ser más adorable

-hay una junta esta tarde, con personas importante que decean que controles algunas de sus empresas-el sonrio con orgullo

-¡eso es excelente blaine!-dijo con tal entusiasmo, que una fuerte punzada de culpabilidad, paso por mi pecho

-asi que-comenzo santana mirandome con odio-ahora se le llama reuniones "importante"-dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en importante

-¿que quieres decir?-pregunto kurt ahora confundido

-nada cariño-termino por decir santana, levantandose y caminado a la salida ,si las miradas mataran estaria muerte

-señor hummel-interumpio jarem-esta listo para ir al sus clases, o llegara tarde-este asintio freneticamente

-¡hey y mi besito!-dije de manera suplicante, el me sonrio dandome un apasionado beso, que llego a despertar a mi amigo

-te esperare despierto-y con esas palabas, se fue, dejandome con una grave problema

xxxxx

Luego de darme un ducha muy fria, llgue a mi oficina, todos me saludaban conrespeto, era el hombre más poderoso de la ciudad, joven, exitoso y con un sexy novio que todos decearian tener, tenia el mundo a mís pies.

-buenos dias señor anderson-saludo quinn mi secretaria, si fuera hetero seguro me la follaria, pero no, aun asi no, la chica era hermosa, sin duda, pero se revolcaba con todos ya tenia tres hijos, era una excelente secretaria, muy eficiente-señor, tiene que firmar los papels para aprobar la contruccion de su nueva planta

-esta bien- dije tomando los papeles-Quinn, comunicame con wes y eff-la rubia asintio, caminado hacia su escritorio

llegue a mi oficina, deje mi saco en el gran sofa que tenia en ella, en un instante el telefono comenzo a sonar-¡hey!-salude con entusiasmo

-¿blaine, a que se debe tu llamdo?-pregunto mi rubio amigo

-esta noche hay juego jeff-respondi, pude sentir la sonrisa que se formaba en el otro

-¿donde y cuando?-pregunto con un entusiasmo palpable

-donde siempre y las diez de la noche, se puntual

-claro-dijo ante de colgar, la misma conversasion fue con wes, david y nick

-bueno anderson esta noche ganaras algunas casas, quizas un coche, si kurt necesita un auto nuevo-sonrei al imaginar la cara de mi kurt al ver su nuevo auto.

El dia no paso con mayor tranquilidad posible, kurt llamodiciendome que , el viernes asistiria un concurso de blaine y queri mi compañía poe supuesto que conteste con un enorme si

-¡quinn necesito que canceles todas mís actividades del este vierna!-ella levanto una ceja mirandome algo extrañada

-señor, el vierne, tiene junta con la directiva del nuevo hotel, de canada-yo la mire con una ceja alzada

-¡dije que canceles mis juntas, no pedi tu opinion!,¿o si?-ella nego retirandose, de una manera veloz

cuando el reloj marco las nueves, me dirigi a mis auto, a toda velocidad, llegue a una calle lujosa, al final de ella, casi llegando a la colina se encontraba un enorme recidencia, de día era un hermosa casa común y corriente, pero de noche era unc asino corupto, que podia llevar a la ruina, no podi dejar el juego la adrelanina de saber si ganas o pierdes, es una de las emociones más sensacionales que puede un humano apreciar en la vida.

-buenas noches señor anderson, su mesa ya esta lista-yo asenti, entregandole mis llaves al hombre de la puerta, la cual fue abierta inmediatamente, camine por el elegante salon.

-pense que no vendrias anderson-dijo sebastian acomodando las cartas

-nunca dejo un juego-dije sentandome frente a el e invitar a los demas hacer lo mismo

-bueno no vinimos a charlar-se quejo wes

-comience el juego-dijo jeff

-¿bueno que trajeron esta noche?-sonrei

-que les parece si comenzamos con una propieda, apuesto mi casa de italia-pude ver la expresion sorprendida de nick y jeff, no era por presumir, pero era el más adinerado de mi grupo.

-veo que estas confiado esta noche anderson-dijo wes, desanudandose el nudo de la corbata

bueno, necesito otra propiedad para kurt-a sebastian se le iluinaron los ojos al escuchar el nobre del menor, pero solo asintio a las palabras de anderson ,si hoy tenia suerte, la arogancia de anderson lo haria conseguir al pequeño castaño.

-¡ah jugar!-dijo jeff, reparieron carta y el juego comenzo, la noche avanzaba, y el alcohol aumentaba, la presion ,como las malas decisiones.

-¡creeo que esta no es tu noche blaine!-wes quien habia ganado el segundo auto de blaine

-creo que deberia dejarlo blaine, has perdido dos auto , tu casa de la playa y de itali-dijo David con voz preocupada

-cl..claro que no, no me voy sin ante perder otro estupido auto, tengo 20, yo vere que hare con ellos- sebastian noto como la voz de blaine ya era consumida por el alcohol

te parece si suvios la apuestas a otro nivle-coento el castaño, lo mire con interes

-¿que propones smythe?-pregunte tomando otro trago

-mís acciones de la empresa, por tu hermoso y sexy novio- yo abri ,os ojos como plato, los otros integrante de la esa miraban a sebastian incredulo

-¡sebastian!-regaño nick-kurt no es un jeguete, no puede ser apostado

-ascepto-dije sonriendo, nick me observo con furia

-¡Anderson,¿como apuestas a tu novio?-grito furioso, jeff lo detuvo cuando se avalanzo a mi

-tranquilo kurt, estara bien, a final de la noche sere dueño de otra empres-dije sonriendo y dando la orden que repartieran las cartas

los chicos se sentaron nuevamente, nick se retiro, diciendo que no seria pate de algo tan inmadiro, los demas seguimos el curso del juego, la tension era palpable, jeff fue el primero en retirarse, seguidos de wes y david

-bueno anderson es hora de la verdad yo sonreí- pago por ver- dijo este de maera arogante, le devolví la sonrisa

-bueno Smythe saluda al nuevo dueño de la empresa-dije triunfante-¡tengo poker!-mi sonrisa duro muy poco, cuando el castaño estallo en carcajada

-bueno creo que eso no podrá ser, seguiré siendo dueño de mi empresa y ahora tendré un hermoso juguete sexual- mi corazón se oprimo- ¡escalera real de color anderson!-dijo triunfante- ya muero por saborear el cuerpo de kurt.

Había perdido a mi novio, amigo y amante, la única persona que me a amando, dios que iba hacer,estaba muerto, santana me mataría.

Bueno aquí comienza un dramática historia, con humor, romance y mucho más nos vemos pronto:o.o:


	3. El Escape

Nada me pertenece, todo es de fox y R.M, la falta de ortografía solo es mia

Capitulo 2

"El Escape"

Blaine conducía a casa, con las palabra de Sebastian rondando por su cabeza, no sabe en qué momento estación el auto .En su elegante edificio, bajo deprisa, asegurándose se poner el seguro en el auto, el cual sonó con un pequeño pito para indicar que fue cerrado de manera correcta.

Tenía que actuar rápido, solo faltaba dos horas, necesitaba organizar muchas cosas, saco su celular, mientras buscaba en la lista de contactos un número demasiado familiar. Saludo al conserje con un simple movimiento de cabeza, luego se dirigió al ascensor, esperando que la persona al otro lado de la línea contestara.

— ¿Blaine?, —contesto una voz adormila, era normal, si tomaba en cuenta que apenas eran las cinco de la madrugada.

—Sí, soy yo—entro al ascensor y apretó el botón número nueve, — necesito un avión privado para las siete de la mañana y no me importa lo que tengas que hacer solo consíguelo.- Ordeno antes de que él hombre lo interrumpiera. Para luego cortarla llamada.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, camino por el pasillo deprisa, dejando caer las llaves al sacarla de manera rápida del pantalón de su costoso traje, entro al elegante departamento. Todo era silencio y estaba ordenada tal y como lo recordaba, camino a su estudio cerrando las puerta tras de él.

Se acerco a la pequeña estantería, sacando una botella de whisky, para tomarlo a la roca, lo bebió de una sola vez, arrugando la cara cuando el fuerte licor pasó por su garganta. Estaba en graves problemas.

Sebastián nunca se destaco por ser un hombre paciente, siempre obtenía lo que deseaba ahora quería a su novio, que perdió por idiota, la rabia viajo por su cuerpo. Lo que provoco que lanzara el vaso lejos, estrellándolo contra la pared, un ruido inundo la habitación, él moreno camino hasta el sillón negro, para tirarse y solo pensar lo que había ocasionado por el juego y su gran vicio.

—Muy bien Anderson. Espero mi premio, hoy a las ocho de esta misma mañana en mi casa, —sonrió acercándose a la cara del moreno hasta quedar a un palmo de él, — si no cumple con lo acordado iré por él. Y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?, — la mirada de Smythe era casi negra de lujuria, Blaine trago con dificultad, no podía dejar a Kurt en las manos de semejante monstruo, hizo una mueca a ese pensamiento, la pregunta del millón era. ¿Quién es el monstruo ahora?

—Sebastian, te daré todo lo que quieras, pero deja a Kurt fuera de esto. —Suplico, primera vez que Blaine Devon Anderson imploraba por algo, pero Kurt.

Su Kurt merecía eso y más.

—No...— Susurro chasqueando la lengua de manera divertida, — desde hace mucho que deseo ese redondo y firme trasero. —Blaine vio negro, lanzándose hacia Smythe sin pensarlo, pero no llego ni siquiera a rasguñar su perfecto rostro de este, porque Jeff y Nick lo detuvieron.

—Anderson compórtate. — regaño Jeff, que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Él rubio tenía su ceño fruncido, y su cara roja, Nick al parecer estaba en las mismas condiciones. — ¡Todo esto, es tu maldita culpa!, — soltó Jeff, dándole una gran bofetada.

Todas las personas miraban el motivo de tanto alboroto, los encargados comenzaron acercarse. Ya que ese lugar era importante no podían permitir algo así en el. Debían proteger el buen prestigio del lugar.

—Señores les pediría que se retiraran. — Dijo un hombre alto, escoltados por dos gorilas vestidos de traje que miraban a Sebastian y Jeff con seriedad, mientras los murmullos se escuchaban por toda la sala, muchos dejaron sus juegos para ver la discusión.

—Enseguida, — Susurro un apenado Wes, Sebastian tomo su saco y se lo coloco sin apartar la mirada de Blaine, quien parecía a ver perdido el alma.

—Tienes hasta las ocho Anderson. — Smythe se retiro de manera elegante y petulante cosas que siempre lo caracterizaron.

— ¡No te mereces el amor de Kurt! — Esas palabras lo trajeron a la vida nuevamente, observo Nick y Jeff, como al resto de sus amigos, tenían una mirada de decepción e ira en ellos.

— ¡Tengo que irme!, — fue lo único que respondió saliendo del lugar, apenas tomando su saco y corriendo hacia la salida ante la atenta mirada de todos y sin percatarse del la cámara que había gravado todo.

— ¡Debo darme prisa! — Se dijo así mismo volviendo a la realidad. Rápidamente se acerco al cuadro que estaba en la pared de su derecha, tenía un hermoso paisaje en el, lo saco sin mucho cuidado dejando ver una puerta gris con un sello holográfico que indicaba un verificador de huella digital. Dirigió su dedo pulgar al verificador, este hizo un pequeño sonido y la puerta se abrió de manera automática, dejando ver dinero, papeles importantes, como pasaportes falsos.

Saco unos fardos de dinero, ya que no podía sacar dinero de alguna cuenta bancaria por un tiempo, por miedo a que Sebastian lo encontrara. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, calcular cada movimiento un paso en falso y Kurt pagaría las consecuencia. ¿Qué le diría?

Con que escusa lo saca del país, si le dice lo sucedido le rompería el corazón, él ira con Smythe para protegerlo y no sufriera daño alguno, así era su castaño, demasiado noble, demasiado bueno para él.

Saco un maletín de mano de un pequeño armario que estaba cerca de la congeladora que mantenía en su estudio, cuando recibía algunos de sus socios ahí. Guardo las cosas que ya había sacado anteriormente, revisando cada una con detalle para no olvidar nada, una idea pasó por su cabeza, no era malo prevenir.

Se acerco a su escritorio abriendo el primer cajón de su lado izquierdo, saco algunas carpetas, cuando este estuvo vacios. Presiona la madera la cual se levanto, dejando ver el fondo falso, donde descansaba dos pistolas negras, a su lado había un estuche de balas y la licencia para portarla.

Lo que él moreno no noto, que cierta morena despertó por el alboroto causado cuando estrello el vaso contra la pared.

Estaba tan concentrado guardando las cosas en su maletín, que no se dio cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta, sigilosos pasos se acercaron hasta quedar junto a él, la morena al ver las dos armas que guardo Blaine asumió que algo iba mal.

Muy mal.

— ¿Qué sucede Andeson?—pregunto de manera abrupta e impaciente, mirándolo de manera seria y con un presentimiento desagradable.

— ¡Dios!, me asustaste Santana. — Menciono cerrando el maletín y caminado a la salida, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, porque la moreno lo tomo del brazo fuertemente.

— ¡Ahora mismo me dices que sucede!, — exigió, mirándolo de manera fría.

—No sucede ¡nada!—Sentencio tratando de caminar, pero la mujer se lo impidió.

— ¡Mientes!— suspiro posando su dedo índice y el pulgar en el puente de su nariz —Dime la verdad.- Volvió a exigir acercándose a su hermano, el cual retrocedía a su acercamiento.

Blaine se sentía presionado, confundido y muy nervioso. Esta situación era desesperante y tener a su hermana en pijamas, con el ceño fruncido pidiendo explicaciones, definitivamente no ayudaba. Suspiro y dejo el maletín en el piso.

—Sebastián viene por Kurt.

Xxxxxxx

Faltaban poco minutos para las ocho, y cierto castaño estaba en la sala de su casa, mirando la chimenea. Un vaso de licor posaba en su mano izquierda, mientras sonreía de manera ansiosa.

—Solo falta poco. — Susurro, bebiendo la última gota de su vaso, toda la paz fue interrumpida por uno de sus hombres, Theres, un chico de ojos celestes, cabello marrón y piel clara.

—Señor, sucedió algo. — Inmediatamente Smythe frunció el ceño, tensándose notoriamente, él quería a ese chico, necesitaba a Kurt, desde que lo conoció siempre lo quiso.

Siempre ha tenido lo que quiere, el auto de dieciséis, la vacaciones a Europa, conocer Disney. Todo lo que ha pedido lo ha tenido, sus padres siempre fueron adinerados, su madre dueña de hoteles y su padre de la mejor constructora.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—Pregunto acercándose a su mini bar, para serviré otro vaso de licor. Tratando de que su voz no sonara nerviosa.

—Eric, el hombre que vigila la casa de los Anderson, — Sebastian bebió de una sola vez todo su trago, miro de manera fría al joven frente a él. —Vio a Blaine salir hace una hora atrás con el joven Hummel y la hermana de Anderson.

— ¿Y porque me entero ahora?—pregunto de manera calmada, acercándose a Theres, el joven retrocedió con miedo, — ¡responde!— Exigió.

—yo… no lo sé.- Admitió, tragando con dificultad.

—preparen un auto, ¡YA!— Theres salto de la impresión y corrió para preparar lo indicado. — ¡Mierda!, — en un ataque de rabia, volteo la mesa ratona que decoraba la elegante sala, lo cual causo un estruendoso sonido, cuando algunas figuras de cristal cayeron al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.- ¡Elvis, Andrés, vamos a salir! .— Grito, caminado a la salida, no sin antes tomar un revolver del armario que estaba detrás de la puerta principal.

Kurt seria suyo, aunque tenga que recorrer cielo mar y tierra Sebastian Smythe lo encontraría.

Xxxxxxx

— ¡Lo apostaste!— el grito de Santana, de seguro se escucho por todos lados, la chica paso de compresiva a una mujer fuera de control.— Eres un idiota,— paso su mano por su largo cabello, caminado por todo el estudio, maldiciendo. Su hermano le había contado con lujo de detalles todo lo sucedido esa noche.

—No tengo tiempo para tu sarcasmo.- Dijo el moreno retomando el paso, salió del estudio y camino por un pasillo donde había una escalera de caracol que conectaba con la planta alta, con la morena siguiendo sus pasos.

— ¿Qué haremos?- Blaine levanto una ceja y volteo a ver a su hermana.

—Bueno, no sé, ve a maquillarte, o a molestar a otra persona. — dijo sonriente

— ¡Mira pedazo de mierda!, — la fuerte mirada de su hermana lo hizo sentirse más pequeño de lo normal.- Tú y tu estúpido egocentrismo, — comenzó la mujer apuntando con su dedo índice y picando el pecho de su hermano. —Apostaste a un chico Blaine, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?, y no cualquier chico, ese chico que duerme tranquilamente en tu habitación, te ama, tú eres su mundo, — Blaine sintió como si una manada de toros paso por su cuerpo, recién ahora se percato de la magnitud de sus errores.

Sintió sus piernas debilitarse, su espalda se deslizo por la pared color caramelo con algunos cuadros en ellos. Sus manos fueron hacia su cabello, tomándolo con fuerza para luego golpearse contra la pared, iba a repetir el movimiento, pero dos gentiles manos lo evitaron.

—Lo arruine todo, — Santana asintió, este suspiro y cerró los ojos dejando que esas lagrimas de rabia e impotencia se deslizaran con libertad. — Solo que no me pude contener a la tentación y ahora perderé lo que más amo en el mundo.

El moreno rompió en llanto, dejándose cubrir por los brazos de su hermana, quien lloro con él ambos podrían perder algo muy importante en su vidas.

—Deja de drama Blaine, debemos sacar al chico de aquí, — Blaine la observo sorprendido— ¿pensabas que te dejaría llevarte a mi bebé solo?, estas equivocado— la mujer camino a su habitación. —Date prisa solo queda una hora.

Fue como si su cuerpo se moviera de manera autómata, camino a la habitación abriendo con cuidado, para no despertar al chico en su interior. Su corazón termino de romperse cuando vio a Kurt acurrucado con la almohada que utilizaba, despeinado y con las mejillas enrojecidas, su boca entreabierta y el cabello despeinado.

Lo observo por unos instante ante de ponerse en marcha, debía sacar a su novio del país ante que Smythe lo notara. Camino a los amplios armarios que parecían habitaciones pequeñas, eran perfecta como cuarto para un bebé, saco una gran maleta negra con ruedas, y comenzó a guardar ropa, mucha ropa, luego tomo otra un poco más grande que la primera, color plata, Kurt necesitaba más ropa que él, guardo abrigos, pantalones de diseñador y camisas, algunas bufanda, él menor amaba las bufandas.

Una vez que se convenció de tener la ropa suficiente saco una maleta de mano y guardo accesorios de limpieza y personales, las cremas del joven, la máquina de afeitar aunque Kurt todavía no la ocupa, cepillo de diente y su tan amado gel.

Cerró cada una de las maletas. Ahora venia lo difícil, despertar al castaño. Su corazón se acelero por el simple hecho de hacer, algo que ha realizado durante varios años ya.

Se acerque al castaño con cuidado como si quemara, se sentó en el borde de la cama, podía sentir su respiración lenta y la calma que emitía su relajado cuerpo. Su cuerpo cubierto por las sedosas sabanas color azul pato, su sencilla camiseta de dormir la cual estaba levantada dejando ver su estomago, bueno parte de este.

Sus ojos comenzaron a volverse borroso, las lágrimas querían salir nuevamente pero no podía llorar. Necesitaba tener a Kurt, fuera del país lo antes posible, lo meció de manera suave, pero el menor no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro, siguió durmiendo de manera calmada. — Vamos Kurt, es hora de despertar — dijo de manera suave, enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño y sedoso a su lado.

Kurt se removió de manera lenta, abrió los ojos, cerrándolo de inmediato cuando la luz que entraba por el pequeño espacio entre la ventana y la cortina, llego a su rsotro. Se estiro como cual gato acaba de despertar, refregándose los ojos y bostezando.

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunto de manera perezosa y mirando el lugar, como si no reconociera donde estaba.

— Hora de despertar, — Blaine saco las mantas del cuerpo del menor, este al sentir que era despojado de sus mantas, se hizo bolitas acurrucándose junto a una almohada.—Vamos Kurt tienes que darte prisa.

El moreno se estaba desesperando, ya solo faltaba media hora, necesitaba darse prisa. — ¿Para qué son esas maletas?, ¿vas de viaje?, — pregunto mirando con los ojos entrecerrados las maletas frente a la cama.

—Nos vamos Kurt, — suspiro de manera frustrada— ve a bañarte, — ordeno sacándose el traje costoso que portaba para buscar algo más cómodo, Kurt comenzó a irritarse.

—no me moveré si no me cuanta que sucede, ¿Dónde vamos?—exigió saber, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su novio de manera intensa. — ¿Blaine que sucede?

—Kurt…yo, — comenzó, pero para su suerte una morena vestida con un buzo ligero y una coleta alta, una maleta de mano y otra color rojo. Entro salvándolo de la incomoda situación.

— ¡Todavía no están listo!- grito asustando al menor, dejo las maletas en la entrada, — ¿Qué sucede?

—Blaine quiere llevarme de viaje, — expreso Kurt con angustia, luego suspiro. — Realmente no me molesta, pero sospecho que hay algo raro—camino por la habitación de manera dramática, — además, no me ha dicho donde iremos, o por cuánto tiempo. —Expreso de manera nerviosa.

Ambos morenos intercambiaron una mirada y Santana tomo la palabra—Kurt cariño. El viaje durara bastante, — la cara de horror de Kurt, fue el detonador para terminar con el corazón de Blaine.

— ¡De que hablas!— grito frustrado. —En dos mese ingresare a la universidad, es mi sueño, de toda mi vida, no pueden hacerme eso. —Kurt observo a Blaine de manera suplicante, en cualquier otra situación el mayor hubiera cedido a las petición de su novio pero esta vez no podía ceder, era por el bien de él.

Blaine se acerco de manera lenta, hasta quedar frente del castaño, con ambas manos a cada lado de la cara del menor y lo miro con todo ese amor que solo Kurt puede merecer, —cariño necesito que confíes en mí, ¿puede ser?—Kurt observo la desesperación y el miedo en los ojos de su amado y solo asintió sin preguntar más, tratando de ignorar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

—Date prisa bebé. —Santana comento cuando vio al adolescente entrar a la ducha, se sentía tan mal mentirle al chico, — el auto está listo, el avión ya llego al aeropuerto. —Blaine asintió, tomando las maletas para salir de la habitación.

—Dile a Jeff y Nick que se preparen quiero que vengan con nosotros. — la mujer asintió, bajando la escalera que conectaba con el cuarto de servicio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt salió luego de quince minutos, marcando un record en sus duchas, ya que suele demorarse demasiado. Busco algo ligero para vestir, tampoco se preocupo de hacer su meticuloso cuidado de piel. Algo le decía que este viaje iba a terminar mal, lo presentía.

Bajo sin mucho ánimo la puerta principal estaba abierta y Jeff, un chico rubio de tés blanca y ojos claros, sacaba las maletas .Nick el amigo de este también lo ayudaba, aunque Kurt sabía perfectamente que Nick quería a Jeff. Él menor saco ese pensamiento de su cabeza, ya que ahora no importaba demasiado.

—Señor Hummel está todo listo. —Informo Jeff, de manera amable, se veía nervioso y algo ansioso.

—Está bien, — salió de la casa mirando por última vez la sala, con un extraño presentimiento que comenzaba a emerger en su pecho.

EL mercedes de Blaine, estaba listo, todo las maletas estaban en la cajuela, santana en el asiento de copiloto, Blaine hablaba con algunos hombres, dándole intrusiones, se detuvo al ver al castaño. Se acerco al menor para tomar su mano y deja r un beso en la mejilla, tratando de consolarlo.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro cariño. — Tyler, encárgate de todo, el pelirrojo asintió mirando a Blaine de manera seria, — sube al auto. — Abrió la puerta para el castaño y sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora, necesitaba estar calmado, al cerrar la puerta se dirigió al asiento del conductor, los chicos abrieron las grandes puertas de la mansión y acelero a fondo necesitaba poner varios metros de distancias.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

— ¡Rápido!— Sebastian grito apenas el auto freno en el aeropuerto, corrió hacia la pista de vuelo privadas, Elvis camino a su paso, mientras Andrés preguntaba por cierto avión privado.

Al llegar al área de despegue para mala suerte del castaño, no encontraron lo que buscaban. — ¡Mierda!—grito descontrolado.

—Sebastian calma, —Andrés dijo calmadamente, cosa que hizo enojar aun más al castaño. — En dos horas te prometo que tendrás a tu lindo chico en tus brazos.- Sebastian alzo una ceja confundido, con la ira no podía pensar de manera correcta. —En treinta minutos parte nuestro vuelo exprés.

— ¿Hacia dónde?—pregunto de manera curiosa

—Alemania. — Sebastian sonrió con arrogancia

—Siempre me ha gustado los viajes sorpresa, — susurro sonriente para abordar su avión.

Xxxxxxxx

El viaje fue rápido y sin interrupciones, Kurt se distrajo cuando supo que el destino era Alemania, comenzó a parlotear de todo lo que debían visitar y comprar. Por una parte Blaine se sintió aliviado, de que el castaño olvidara lo que sucedía a su alrededor un rato.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, todo estaba listo abordaron el avión, Kurt seguía muy distraído con lo bien decorado que estaba el transporte, Blaine dio las ultimas orden a Jeff y Nick de no separase de Kurt y abordaron rumbo Alemania.

—Sebastian debes estar hecho una fiera, ¿no?— dijo Santana, sirviéndose una gaseosa, Blaine solo asintió sonriendo, había ganado esta partida a Sebastian Smythe.

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, sé que es un poco aburrido pero es para explicar lo que sucedería. El próximo es más divertido espero que les agrade nos leemos.

Próximo Capitulo

"¡Te encontré!"


	4. ¡ Te encontré!

Capitulo 3

"¡Te encontré!"

El viaje al fin había terminado, Kurt durmió gran parte. Tyler llamo a Blaine informándole que Sebastian nunca piso la mansión en busca de Kurt, eso asusto a los dos morenos, que apenas tocaron tierra alemana. Abordaron el auto que Blaine rento y fueron a las afuera de la ciudad a un pequeña cabaña apartada.

— ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?— pregunto el castaño, algo confundido al ver como se alejaban de la hermosa ciudad.

—Iremos a un lugar algo apartado. — Respondió Santana tratando de sonar tranquila, ambos sabían que algo andaba mal. Kurt alzo una ceja, el chico ya estaba irritándose de tanto misterio.

—Primero, me sacan del país sin ninguna razón aparente, ahora prácticamente vamos a irnos a las montañas, ¿Qué sucede?— al no recibir respuesta de ninguno de los mayores, cruzo sus brazos, estaba realmente molesto, sabía perfectamente que algo le ocultaba. — ¡No soy idiota se perfectamente que algo pasa aquí!, — ambos morenos ignoraron cualquier pregunta de Kurt. Solo se concentraron en llegar a lugar que esperaban solucionara sus problemas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alan era un joven humilde o al menos eso pensaba su familia, estudio periodismo con una beca universitaria. Su familia siempre fue pobre, un padre granjero y una madre dueña de casa, que tuvo muchos hijos, es el quinto de siete, a sus veinticuatro años. Podría decir que es un hombre ambicioso e inteligente, tenía mucho parecido con el gran y poderoso Anderson, razón por la cual espero pacientemente hasta encontrar la noticia indicada. El hombre de cabello rojizo e intensos ojos verde, sonrió entrando a una prestigiosa agencia.

En su mano llevaba un pequeño disco con la grabación de Anderson y su vergonzoso secreto, estuvo siguiendo a Blaine desde más de un mes. Alan estaba seguro que dé tras de esa mascara de hombre perfecto había algo sucio y lo encontró, muchos hombre como Anderson. Caen en las manos del juego, la ambición, es la perdición de ese hombre.

—Buen día, soy Alan Montero, tengo una entrevista con el señor Parist. — Informo el joven a la mujer de tras del escritorio, ella sonrió y asintió marcando un botón de un enorme teléfono, que se encontraba junto a ella. Luego de hablar un momento colgó el teléfono nuevamente.

—Lo están esperando, — la mujer informo de manera amable.

—Muchas gracias, — el hombre le guiño un ojo ante irse hacia los ascensores, al llegar al piso numero quince, se abrieron las puertas dejando ver una enorme oficina, que parecía un departamento.

Decorado con sillones, neutros, una mesita ratona, había un pequeño congelador y un gran escritorio. Gill Parist, un hombre de cincuenta años lo miraba sonriente, ya que esta noticia era un triunfo para ambos. Lo esperaba de tras de dicho escritorio.

—Señor muchas gracias por recibirme. — Comento Alan de manera educada, el hombre hizo una seña para que se acomodara en la silla frente a él. Los marrones ojos de hombre mayor estaban clavados en los del joven.

—Espero que tengas algo interesante. — Alan sonrió con arrogancia y entrego el disco, este abrió su computador para luego introducir el disco.

—Fue grabado anoche, — informo el joven, sonriente al ver la gran cara de satisfacción del hombre en frente de él.

—con esto Anderson esta en un gran problema.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

— ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar?!- pregunto de manera violenta y frustrada, Sebastian que ya no aguantaba un segundo más sin él castaño. Él hombre sentía un fuerte atracción por Kurt no tan solo física, también de manera sentimental, pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo se volvió una obsesión, tiene toda las revista donde Kurt ha aparecido con Blaine, fiestas, compromisos, fiesta de beneficencia.

Todas. Perfectamente guardadas en una estantería de vidrio.

Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más y lo único que podría saciar su ansias era el castaño en persona, gracias a sus contacto sabían que los hermanos Anderson. hace poco de una hora llegaron a Alemania y abordaron un auto con rumbo a las afueras de país.

—Tranquilo señor, lo encontraremos. — Aseguró Andrés, tratando de calmar a su malhumorado jefe.

—No se preocupe, — comenzó Elvis. — Cuando encontremos a Anderson y el chiquillo le daremos una lección. — Al parecer a su jefe no le gustaron sus palabras, ya que saco el revólver y lo apunto directo entre sus ojos.

— ¡Tocas o alguno de ustedes toca a mi Kurt!— amenazo con los dientes apretados y la cara roja— ¡LOS MATO!— el silencio del auto hizo que Sebastian se incomodara más— ¡¿Entendieron?!— pregunto al no escuchar respuesta.

— ¡Si señor!— contestaron ambos hombres.

—Dense prisa, — dijo nuevamente golpeando el suelo del avión, cuando dieron aviso de abrocharse los cinturones porque era momento de aterrizar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

La cabaña era hermosa, estaba cerca de un lago en medio de la nada, pero tenía todas las comodidades. Blaine se encargo que a Kurt no le faltara nada, al entras él castaño jadeo asombrado. Su decoración era acogedora, una hermosa sala, con chimenea, cocina americana, un comedor de seis sillas, tres dormitorios, uno matrimonial, con su baño propio y jacuzzi

— ¡Esto es hermoso!— Kurt entro a la cabaña, tocando los suaves sillones con la llena de sus dedos mientras caminaba por los alrededores, paro mirando hacia la ventana, que daba las vista al jardín.

Blaine sonrió. Amaba ver esa mirada ensoñadora de Kurt, Santana miraba cada parte de la casa con extrema precaución asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden, la mujer era muy desconfiada cuando se trataba de Kurt. — Bueno Blaine, debo admitir que te luciste esta vez, — la mujer dijo observando a su hermano.

—Es un honor recibir tal elogio, — Blaine menciono de manera sarcástica, la morena rodó los ojos y camino en dirección a las habitaciones.

—Tomo la del medio, y la pareja "solo somos amigos"— dijo refiriéndose a Jeff y a Nick, los cuales estaban rojos de la vergüenza, — pueden tomar la ultima. — ambos chicos asintieron, mirando sus pies que en esos momento era lo más entretenido del mundo.

— ¿Blaine? — la voz de Kurt trajo al moreno de vuelta a la realidad.

—Sí, hermoso, — al observar la cara fruncida de su novio, entendió que había algo que no le agradaba— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto entrando en pánico.

—La casa es linda y todo. — Comenzó mordiéndose el labio inferior y moviendo sus manos de manera nerviosa, suspiro y miro a Blaine directo a los ojos—estamos en medio de la nada, el viaje fue repentino, ¿me ocultas algo?— su angustiante tono desespero al mayor que lo arropo entre sus brazos.

—Claro que no cariño, ¿confías en mí? — pregunto con cautela, mirando a su castaño, que asentía de manera lenta.

—Déjame a mí. — Santana se acerco tomando a Kurt de la mano y sentándose en el gran sillón, — tu solo debes preocuparte de descansa. — Kurt rio.

— ¿Pero de que si no hago nada? — dijo de manera divertida.

—Bueno podemos salir a correr, nadar, escalar la montaña, subir arboles o cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra, — el menor suspiro y sonrió con sinceridad

—Bueno quizás no me aburra tanto como pensé

— ¡Esa es la actitud! — animo Blaine

Xxxxxxxxx

—Excelente historia. — Elogio Gill luego de ver el video en su computadora, Alan sonrió con suficiencia, esperando que el hombre frente a él, digiera las palabras que tanto esperaba, — esto estará en las primera plana de sociales y en las noticas de las seis— él joven asintió.

—Si estoy seguro que esto afectara de manera severa a Blaine, — el hombre asintió, mientras escribía un cheque con una cantidad ridícula de dinero en el.

—Bueno esta es tu paga, esta demás decir que eres parte del equipo. — Alan sonrió complacido, pero el hombre cambio su sonrisa por una mirada seria, — estarás a prueba, quiero ver cómo termina esta noticas y quizás esa oficina de allá será tuya, necesito un reportero de confianza y con talento. —Él joven no podía contener tanta felicidad, recibió el cheque gustosamente y luego se retiro dando las gracias.

Al salir del edificio solo pensaba, en que Anderson le traería mucho dinero.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

—El helicóptero está listo. — Elvis informo, habían llegado a suelo alemán, Sebastian quiso abordar un auto, pero sus acompañantes le sugieran ir por aire. Él castaño se contacto con Karl un amigo de Alemania que le debía un favor. Este le prestó inmediatamente el helicóptero y dos de sus mejores hombre.

—Señor Smythe, está todo listo para la operación. — el nombrado asintió al joven moreno que se presento como Charlie unos momentos atrás, todos estaba consciente de lo que debían hacer.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Un exquisito olor que provenía de la cocina, de una alejada cabaña, un castaño cocinaba pollo a la naranja, mientras Santana tomaba un baño de sol y Blaine nadaba, Nick y Jeff dormían una siesta.

Probo el sabor del arroz que preparo, también hizo flan de chocolate, el favorito de su novio y horneo algunas galletas a petición de "Tana", como solía llamarla él. Luego de revisar que todo estuviera en orden, comenzó a prepara la mesa mientras tara rareaba un canción.

Toda la paz se fue, cuando el sonido de un helicóptero que se acercaba, Blaine abandono su actividad. Saliendo del agua de manera rápida, Santana lo siguió, comenzaron a cerrar las ventanas y puertas. Despertaron a los chicos quienes tomaron un arma y se posicionaron, Jeff en la puerta trasera y Nick en la puerta principal. Blaine miraba a su alrededor buscando una vía de escape, pero para su desgracia no encontró nada.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! — pregunto un Kurt asustado, mirando a todos. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

—Kurt escóndete en el armario del pasillo y no salgas por nada del mundo— ordeno Blaine tomándolo del brazo, con algo de fuerza. Lo dirigió hacia el pequeño lugar

— ¡Suéltame! — Grito asustado— ¿Tana que sucede?, — trato de zafarse del agarre de su novio pero no pudo.

—Amor escúchame, — suplico Blaine. Tratando de que Kurt lo escuchara, pero el menor estaba nervioso, tenía miedo. — ¡Mírame Kurt! , — Él castaño lo observo con los ojos lagrimosos. — Quiero que te quedes a aquí, suceda lo que suceda tú no salgas, ¿me entiende? — no hubo respuesta. — ¡responderme!

—Sí, — susurro al fin mirando esos ojos avellana que amaba.

La puerta se cerró y el infierno se desato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apenas el helicóptero toco suelo, Sebastian bajo. Elvis y Andrés, caminaban a la a par con él castaño, Charlie los siguió al igual que Elías era el otro chico que los acompañaba. Todos estaban armados ya que sabían que Anderson no entregaría a Kurt fácilmente.

Trataron de entrar por detrás pero estaba cerrado, toda la casa estaba cerrada, Sebastian suspiro. — ¡Hay que entrar como sea! — termino diciendo, esta situación lo estaba hartando, Charlie se posiciono frente a la puerta principal y con dos fuertes patada la tumbo. Nick reaccione y disparo de inmediato, ocasionando un herida en el hombro izquierdo al hombre, pero aun así contraataco, disparo, el otro chico fue más rápido ocultándose tras un pilar de madera.

Santana estaba de tras de la estantería de libros, Blaine de tras del sillón, saco su arma y ayudo a Nick a contraatacar. Jeff también se unió, lamentablemente recibió un disparo en la rodilla, Nick trato de ir en su ayuda pero el chico moreno, tomo a Santana del cabello y apunto la pistola a su cabeza.

— ¿Pensabas que no te encontraría? — Sebastian entro de manera arrogante, su mirada era fría y furiosa. — bueno esto será simple, solo entrégame al chico, — camino de manera lenta hasta el sillón, sonde Blaine se encontraba de pie mirándole con odio.

— ¡Nunca él es mío!- grito, Nick miraba a Blaine con pena y tristeza no había nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlo, Sebastian chasqueo la lengua mientras sonreía de manera arrogante y petulante.

—Eso no es verdad…— Contesto a un palmo del moreno, — lo perdiste por idiota. — Blaine sabía que Sebastian tenía razón, pero nunca lo admitiría era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Se acerco más aun si era posible, aunque era más bajo no le importo.

—Nunca lo tendrás, — susurro, Sebastian se alejo y miro a Charlie quien tenía a Santana y ordeno que apretara el gatillo, comenzó a presionarlo de manera lenta, la mujer miraba a Blaine suplicante, este se sentía entre la espada y la pared no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. La mujer cerró los ojos cuando no escucho respuesta de Blaine, pero el disparo nunca llego.

Un castaño, con miedo y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas salió del armario donde permanecía escondido para salvar a la chica, mirando toda la escena con horror. Su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración era irregular. No fue capaz de mirar a Blaine a los ojos se sentía decepcionado y utilizado.

—No lastimen a Santana. — Susurro mirando con miedo al chico moreno, este retiro el arma, cuando Sebastian lo miro.

—Nadie saldrá herido, si tú, cariño vienes conmigo. — Kurt sintió un escalofrió en su espalda cuando escucho la palabra "cariño", de la boca de ese chico.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir con usted? —Sebastian casi se derrite, ante la ternura e inocencia de Kurt a pesar de lo bizarra que era la situación.

— ¿Anderson no le contaste lo ocurrido? — se dirigió hacia el moreno, de manera divertida.

— Bueno cariño, creo que eso te lo contare más tarde, con tiempo, ahora vamos no, — cuando intento acercarse al menor este retrocedió tres pasos automáticamente, él mayor frunció el ceño y bufo. — ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! , — exigió alterado, asustando al chico. Este negó repetitivas veces con la cabeza.

— ¡Aléjate de él! — Blaine había reaccionado, moviéndose de manera veloz y posicionado a kurt de tras de él, para protegerlo.

—No compliques más las cosas, — Él castaño perdió la cabeza y ordeno a sus hombres actuar, Elvis se acerco al moreno, El más bajo lanzo un golpe, pero el otro lo esquivo con facilidad dándole un certero puñetazo en el estomago.

Blaine cayó de rodilla al piso, el aire le faltaba, Elvis aprovecho la situación y le propino una patada en el abdomen, Gimió de dolor y comenzó a ver borroso. Kurt salió de su shock, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir empujo al hombre que atacaba a su novio, este cayó al piso al recibir de manera inesperada el ataque.

Pero como él castaño solo era un adolescente, no tenía demasiada fuerza, inmediatamente

Elvis cobro la compostura y se acerco golpear al menor. Kurt abrió los ojos como plato. Esperando el golpe, pero fue detenido por Sebastian Smythe quien miraba con odio al hombre que intento atacar a su hermoso castaño.

— ¡Que mierdas intentas hacer! — Elvis quedo paralizado, su jefe era un ser muy peligroso y cruel, no tenia compasión por nadie.

—Lo siento señor. — Susurro apenado y rogando que su jefe aceptara las disculpas. Al parecer sus suplica fue escucha. Sebastian lo soltó, solo para tomar su arma y dispararle entre los ojos.

Se escucho el grito de Kurt y Santana, Nick y Jeff estaban perplejos por la acción de aquel hombre, Blaine estaba aturdido y confundido, pero aun así capto lo que sucedía. — Eso sucede cuando no escuchan mis órdenes. — dijo de manera calmada, como si el delito que cometió, fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Sebastian comenzó acercarse al chico, que cada vez se veía más indefenso, lagrimas saladas y gruesas corrían con libertad por sus mejillas. Retrocedía a cada paso que Sebastian daba.

— ¡No lo toques! — Santana trato de impedir que se acercara a su bebé, pero fue detenida por Elías, que con un simple golpe en el cuello la dejo inconsciente, para luego acostarla en el suelo de la sala.

Todo se volvió borroso para Kurt, se afirmo de la pared, pero no fue suficiente cuando sus piernas le fallaron. Sebastian reacciono rápidamente y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, sintiendo una calidez en su pecho al tener el contacto del menor en su cuerpo.

—Suéltame. — Trato de defenderse, pero estaba demasiado débil, sus parpados pesaban, podía escuchar como Blaine trataba de alejarlo del Hombre que lo sostenía, sintió como era cargado, vio como un hombre golpeo a Blaine y este no se movió más.

Escucho un molesto sonido, era puesto en algo suave y luego oscuridad.

—Ahora nadie te separara de mí. — Susurro Smythe, cobijando a su hermoso castaño.

Bueno aquí esta su nuevo capítulo, este tiene más acción que el anterior. Espero que les agrade y muchas gracias por cada uno de sus comentario. También por tomarse un tiempo para leer mis historias, nos leemos.

Próximo capitulo

"Placer y culpabilidad"


	5. Placer y culpabilidad

Capítulo 4

"Placer y Culpabilidad"

Bliane despertó con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, su cuerpo le dolía a horrores. Comenzó abrir los ojos de manera lenta y perezosa, aun no recordaba lo sucedido con Kurt.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Pregunto incorporándose cuando no reconoció el lugar, estaba en una cama pequeña. El cuarto era desconocido, miro a su alrededor, para encontrar Santana con una bolsa de hielo en su cuello, sentada de piernas cruzada y su cara era un lió.

—Despertaste, — comento descuidadamente, se paro y le ofreció un botella de agua que saco de una pequeña congeladora. De la pequeña mesita de noche saco dos aspirinas.

—No contestaste mi pregunta. — Él moreno recibió las pastillas, tomándola de inmediato, haciendo una mueca cuando las trago. De pronto unas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al recordad lo sucedido.

Le habían arrebatado a su castaño.

Xxxxxxxxx

— ¿Seguro que está bien? — Sebastian pregunto al médico que revisaba a Kurt, decidió llevar un medico con ellos de regreso a New York. Él hombre le inyecto un sedante al menor para que durmiera todo el viaje de regreso, ya que el castaño no quería un ataque de pánico nuevamente.

—Sí, hombre. — Respondió con gentileza, Puck era muy amigo de Sebastian y siempre lo apoyaba en lo posible. Cuando supo la obsesión de su amigo por el menor trato de convencerlo, pero al parecer no tuvo mucho éxito.

Pero decidió ayudarlo, por eso cuando recibió la llamada de Sebastian para que lo recogiera en Alemania luego de contarle lo sucedido tomo su avión privado de inmediato, llegando una hora antes. Que Sebastian llegara con el castaño inconsciente en sus brazos.

—Bien, ¿con eso dormirá todo el viaje? — él castaño arropo a kurt en la cama, que tenía el avión lo suficientemente amplia para que estuviera cómodo.

—Si, al parecer el chico sufre de crisis de pánico Seb. — suspiro, mientras guardaba sus cosas en el maletín que siempre llevaba consigo por alguna emergencia que pudiera surgir.

— Cuando se entere de que ya no estarás con Blaine tiene que tener cuidado las crisis de pánicos, pueden ser peligrosas. — Sebastian asintió de manera preocupada, acariciando la sonrojada mejilla del adolescente.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel Berry, una mujer importante, con un talento increíble. Era una maestra prestigiosa de la universidad de artes dramáticos. " NYADA" , se encontraba en la institución, viendo los vídeos con algunos de los profesores . De las audiciones, para los nuevos alumnos.

—Este año se ve prometedor. — menciono, Mercedes, una mujer de color con una voz impresionante y mucho estilo. Era Profesora de Canto. — Pero todavía no encuentro algo novedoso, — dijo viendo a una chica de rasgos latinos cantar.

—De acuerdo contigo, hay mucho talento, pero nada novedoso. — Fue la humilde opinión de, Quinn Frabrey una mujer que daba clase de Ballet y actuación. Era rubia de ojos verdes, vivía en New York con su pequeña hija de tres años y su esposo, quien fue su novio desde la segundaría.

— ¿Puck está de viaje? — Rachel pregunto a la chica rubia, mientras cambiaban a otro chico para ver su audición.

—si, Sebastian necesitaba ayuda, con algo importante, en realidad no se que era. — respondió anotando los datos del chico de cabello rubio que cantaba en la pantalla, en una de sus libretas. — Pero viajo a Alemania, me llamo hace unos momentos que ya viene de regresos. — la mujer más baja asintió sonriendo, siempre encontró adorable a la pareja.

—Dejen de hablar y escuchen esto, creo que nuestra novedad ha llegado. — las mujeres miraron la pantalla que Mercedes apunto, dejando ver a un chico, muy guapo, de ojos azules y tés clara, muy clara.

— ¡Dios es un contratenor! — Rachel parecía muy entusiasmada por la actuación del chico, cantaba de manera armoniosa y su rango era impresionante, las mujeres estaban seguro que con un poco más de ayuda podía llegar a tono más alto. — Kurt Kummel bienvenido a bordo, — la morena más baja nombro mientras pasaba los datos del chico al sitio donde dejaban los nuevos alumnos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

— ¡Tengo que recuperarlo! — grito Blaine, luego que santana le contó lo ocurrido.

La mujer luego de despertar, Nick le comento todo, ayudaron a currar a Blaine y se trasladaron a la ciudad para atender a Jeff de manera inmediata. Él rubio no recibió algún daño de seriedad la bala fue superficial. Decidieron marcharse de inmediato a su ciudad de origen, con un inconsciente Blaine, necesitaban recuperar a Kurt. Sabían que Sebastian era capaz de todo con él castaño en su poder.

—Blaine eso no es todo. — dijo Nick, que estaba sentado junto a él, acababan de llegar a New York e iban rumbo a la mansión de Blaine.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunto el morocho, ya tenía suficiente con lo que ocurría que más poda pasarle, el otro chico solo le mostró una revista.

—Revisa la pagina de sociales, — él moreno abrió los ojos como plato y llego a la paginas indicada y sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato, Había un enorme artículo sobre la vergonzosa noche donde perdió a kurt por el vicio.

Esto no le podía estar pasando tenía un prestigio que cuidar y él se encargaría de hacer miserable la vida del hombre que trajo tal noticia a luz, leyó detenidamente todas las patrañas que decían sobre él. Las mayorías ciertas y otras inventadas. La que más le molesto, es donde decía que no era la primera vez que apostaba a un novio, sonrió con amargura, Kurt había sido su único novio y también sería el último, porque lo recuperaría.

Miro otras cosas y luego sonrió al ver el nombre del reportero que hizo el reportaje. — Nick llama a Mateo y quiero que investigue todo sobre Alan Montenegro, — inmediatamente él nombrado obedeció y llamo.

— ¿Quién es ese? — pregunto santana mirando la revista que Blaine le entrego, luego la arrugo para arrojarla al contenedor de basura. — Ese hombre, está acabado.

—Sí, cometió un grave error por tratar de hundirme, ahora conocerá a Blaine Anderson. — miro el nombre de la revista que estaba en la basura y llamo a un hombre de confianza, espero tres tono y contestaron.

—Jaime, necesito un favor

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Su cabeza dolía a horrores, todo era tan confuso, de pronto recordó lo sucedido y se sentó en la cama de manera poco delicada, lo que le provoco un mareo.

—Ten cuidado eso puede hacerte daño, — sus ojos se abrieron al no reconocer la voz del hombre que le hablaba. Al mirar a su izquierda, se encontró con unos intensos ojos verde que lo miraban con, ¿lujuria?, eso lo hizo tragar con dificultad.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunto de manera tímida, estaba asustado, trato de cubrirse con las mantas, como si eso lo protegiera. El otro castaño, se acerco al chico y se acomodo en el borde de la cama, su mano se acerco a la cara de Kurt este inmediatamente cerró los ojos.

Espero el golpe pero no recibió ninguno, al abrirlo vio la sonrisa del otro hombre, era sincera. Alejo algunos mechones de la frente del castaño menor y suspiro. — Debes estar tranquilo jamás te haré daño, — Kurt no entendía por qué le creía al chico que lo saco a la fuerza del lado de su novio.

— ¿Por qué estoy contigo y no con Blaine? — pregunto mirándole a los ojos, Sebastian suspiro frustrado en no quería hacer sufrir a su castaño.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? — propuso él mayor, rehusando a responderle algo que causara dolor, Puck le dijo que no debía estresarlo por el momento. — Que dices, — el otro chico estudio la propuesta ante de hablar.

—Como voy hacer un trato contigo, si ni siquiera se tu nombre. — Dijo de manera desafiante levantando una ceja, ese era el chico de que Sebastian se enamoro. Suspicaz, sarcástico y muy inteligente. El chico perfecto ante sus ojos.

—Bueno eso puedo solucionarlo. — Contesto de manera divertida colocándose de pie, acerco su mano al menor y sonrió, — soy Sebastian Smythe, y es un placer que seas mi huésped. Kurt sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, no entendía que sucedía con este hombre.

—Kurt kummel, — respondió tomando la mano que le ofreció Sebastian. — Futura estrella de Broadway, — ambos sonrieron y soltaron sus manos.

—Pero si eso se ve a la vista. — Sebastian pudo notar el brillo en los ojos de Kurt al hablar de lo que le gustaría estudiar, sabía que él castaño era una persona interesante.

—Sí, espero mi aceptación en NYADA. — comento, pero su tono de voz bajo y su cara se entristeció, Sebastian se alarmo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto acomodándose a su lado.

—Es que ahora que estoy contigo, por razones desconocidas, no sé si me dejaras estudiar.

— Sebastian lo abrazo, era un sentimiento extraño. Pero amaba tener a Kurt entre sus brazos.

Él castaño intento apartarlo, pero luego no, solo se dejo abrazar en ese momento lo necesitaba. — kurt tu podrás ir a la universidad y hacer todo lo que quiera, ¿entendido? — el menor asintió agradecido.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar a la mansión, Blaine sintió su estomago revolverse. Sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría, no podía soportar la idea de levantarse y no encontrar a su castaño acurrucado junto a él. La ducha matutina, paso su mano por el enorme sillón, donde Kurt solía acostarse, y mirar esos programas de moda y quejarse. Pero amaba que hiciera eso.

—Siento que mi estomago se revuelve, — comento a Nick, que ayudaba a Jeff a entrar la casa. Él rubio tenía una venda en la rodilla, la cual debía ser cambiada tres veces por semana. — Creo que iré a dormir, no me siento bien, — informo caminado a las escaleras principales.

—Eso se llama culpa Anderson. — Santa lo miraba con furia e ira, mal contenida. La mujer no dejaba de atormentarlo desde que despertó.

— ¡Podrías dejar de bombardearme! — exploto Blaine, de manera violenta. — ¡Cometí un error lo sé! , no es necesario que me lo recuerdes. — La mujer se acerco a su hermano, quedando a centímetros de él.

—Prepárate Anderson, porque haré tu vida un infierno hasta que mi Kurt vuelva a esta casa sano y salvo, — luego de eso subió hacia su habitación dejando a Blaine hecho un desastre.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

—Alan montero. — un hombre alto, se acerco al joven, este frunció el ceño, no conocía al tipo que lo buscaba.

— ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó confundido, se encontraba en el estacionamiento, de su nuevo trabajo. Se iba a celebrar su triunfo con su novia.

—Tu pero pesadilla, — con eso le dio un golpe que noqueo al más joven de inmediato. Llamo a otro hombre que estaba escondido para arrastrarlo hasta la cajuela del auto, ambos llevaban guantes.

—Sácales las llaves, Jaime — el chico asintió y saco las llaves del coche. — llévatelo lejos abandónalo, en un lugar apartado y borra toda huella, yo me encargo de esta escoria.

—Está bien, — ambos se fueron en direcciones opuesta, Tyler, saco su teléfono una vez que el joven estaba en la cajuela y se subió a la camioneta, tecleo el numero de su jefe y

este contesto inmediatamente.

—Jefe su presa va en camino

—Excelente necesito desahogarme con algo. — luego de eso la llamada fue cortada.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Puck llego a su casa, inmediatamente fue recibido por su hermosa hija, que le enseñaba un dibujo. — Que hermoso, cariño. — Elogio el mayor mirando a su niña con ternura, — ¿Dónde está mamá? — pregunto dejándola en el suelo y caminando a la cocina, donde encontró a su hermosa mujer preparando la cena, rodeo su cintura por detrás y beso su mejilla. — ¿Me extrañaste? — pregunto de manera dulce.

—Por supuesto, — respondió dándose vuelta para besar los labios de su marido, ambos sonrieron y juntaron sus frentes. — ¿Qué era eso importante que necesitaba Seb? — pregunto curiosa, estimaba mucho a Sebastian, pero sabía que el hombre era de temer. Puck suspiro no le gustaba mentirle a su mujer.

—Nada uno de sus hombre estaba herido y yo lo atendí, — dijo sin mirar a la chica ella encarno una ceja, sabia cuando le mentía

—Noah Puckerman, dime la verdad o dormirás con Beth. — Este suspiro y no tuvo otra opción que comenzar a relatar todo. O al menos lo que él sabía.

Xxxxxxxx

Kurt miraba todo lo que decoraba la habitación, era hermosa con colores amenos y cuadros por algunas partes, la cama tenía un enredón azul, había dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de ella, un armario de envidia, un escritorio, con una hermosa computadora portátil. Negra y dos estanterías repletas de libros.

—Deberías cambiarte o te resfriaras. — Sebastian entro a la habitación repentinamente, encontrando al castaño solo en toalla mientras paseaba por la habitación, ya que se había dado una ducha, que por cierto le sentó bastante bien.

—Lo sé, — respondió suspirando, pero no quería decirle que no sabía que ponerse. —Pero no tengo ropa, — dijo en un susurro. Sebastian sonrió y se acerco al armario, abriendo sus puertas para dejar ver una colección de abrigos y ropa de diseñador. Saco del armario un hermoso traje, gris, son una corbata del mismo color pero un tono más oscuro.

—Ponte este, te quedara perfecto, — Kurt miro el traje de manera estructurada y curiosa.

— ¿Por qué un traje? —pregunto con cautela, sabía que debía ir con cuidado, Sebastian no era un tipo con el cual se jugaba. — Digo son las nueve de la noche, ¿no sería mejor algo más ligero? — miro al otro castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa, inmediatamente tomo el traje.

— No te moleste, — susurro con angustiosa voz.

—Tranquilo Kurt, — se acerco con el traje, dejándolo en la cama. — Mira podremos algunas reglas, ¿de acuerdo?, — él castaño asintió temeroso, pero no había otra elección. — No me gusta que me contradigas, harás lo que te diga, pero si te sientes incomodo con algo quiero que me lo hagas saber, — suspiro antes de seguir. — No puedes salir solo a ninguna parte, siempre saldrás con alguno de mis hombres, ¿Entendido? — Kurt asintió. Un poco decepcionado, se sentía como un prisionero y no entendía nada, lo único de lo que estaba seguro que necesitaba hablar con Blaine y encontrar la manera de hablar con él. — Por ultimo pero no menos importante, tienes prohibido ver a Blaine o a Santana, ahora vístete que nos iremos en una hora.

Kurt quería preguntar adonde irían, pero no lo hizo. Comenzó a vestirse, miro alrededor de la habitación y no había ningún teléfono que pudiera utilizar.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Alan despertó en un lugar frió, tosió a causa del polvo que estaba esparcido por el lugar, sus ojos estaban vendados. Pero sabía que tenía sus brazos amarados a su espalda, sentía su boca seca, necesitaba salir de ahí, pero ¿Cómo?, ni siquiera podía ver.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto, no tenía nada en la boca por suerte, sintió unos pasos cerca de él, — ¡responde! — dijo tratando de zafarse, la persona que estaba pardo su lado sonrió.

—Bueno mi querido Alan aprenderás a no meterte con las personas que no están a tu nivel,

— luego de eso sintió una fuerte patada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

— ¿A dónde vas vestido así? — pregunto Santana desde el sillón de la sala, al ver a su hermano bajos con un elegante traje.

—Iré a la fiesta de la empresa, — Santana la observo incrédulo. — Tengo que mantener mi reputación antes de que se arruine con eso de la revista.

— ¡Me estas Jodiendo! — la mujer se levanto, acercándose a su hermana realmente molesta. — Tú te preocupas de tu estúpida reputación. Mientras que no has hecho nada por recuperar a Kurt.

—Tranquilízate, ¿crees que no lo extraño? — pregunto el moreno, de manera incrédula a su hermana.

—Pues no se nota, — comento de manera sarcástica, y muy molesta extrañaba al chico. Kurt después de la muerte de su novia, se transformo en su todo.

—Tana, te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta y debo hacer esto, — ella se alojo y suspiro frustrada.

—Bueno "señor lo tengo todo bajo control. ¿Qué harás cuando te pregunten por él? — Blaine boqueo un momento.

—Le diré que está enfermo algo se me ocurrirá, además esto servirá para negar lo que dice esa revista barata. — Santana negó y se fue nuevamente a su sitio en el sillón.

Blaine la miro por unos minutos ande de dirigirse a la dichosa fiesta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? — pregunto Quinn luego de que su esposo le relatara lo ocurrido.

—Kurt Hummel, — contesto extrañado cuando vio a su mujer, corriendo a su bolso sacando algunas carpetas amarilla, abrió una apresuradamente y se la mostró a su esposo.

—Este es el chico, — pregunto mostrándole la foto de un adolescente de ojos azules, cabellos castaños y pálida piel.

—Es él, ¿Qué haces con una foto del chico? — dijo curioso, mirando la foto atentamente.

—el hizo la audiciones para la universidad. — Puck suspiro, el maldito destino era muy bizarro.

—Dime que lo admitieron, — rogó el hombre, si Sebastian se entera. Que su pequeño capricho, porque eso pensaba Puck, no entro a la universidad que desea, era capaz de hacerla caer.

—Claro que entro, ese chico es un diamante en bruto tiene un talento increíble. — Quinn hablo de manera emocionada y sonriendo, saco un disco y se lo entrego a Puck. — Mira por ti mismo, — le propuso antes de tomar la mano de su hija para dirigirse para darle un baño.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apenas Sebastian bajo del auto con él castaño, los flash de la cámaras, no cesaron. Kurt estaba algo acostumbrada a eso, ya que solía acompañar a Blaine a los eventos, pero se sentía extraño. Como si no perteneciera a ese lugar.

Trato de mantenerse alejado pero era difícil, Sebastian sostenía su mano de manera posesiva y protectora. — Tranquilo hermoso ya entraremos, — no le quedo más que asentir. De pronto un reportero se acerco a él, Sebastian no lo vio venir.

— ¿Qué se siente ser el premio de consuelo? —pregunto el reportero, él castaño lo miro confundido. Sebastian trato de alejarlo pero el chico era persistente y siguió preguntando.

— ¿De qué hablas?- Dijo curioso y algo nervioso, ya que todo los miraban.

—Bueno debe ser triste, sentir el premio de una apuesta entre dos hombres. — Kurt abrió los ojos como plato sintió una sensación extraña. Sebastian apretó los puños.

— ¡Aléjate! — Sebastian empujo al reportero. Kurt lo miro mortificado.

— ¿Qué apuesta? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sebastian Smythe y Blaine Anderson, te apostaron en juego de póker. — Intervino otra reportera con malicia, ya habían varios micrófonos alrededor de ambos castaños.

— ¿Es vedad? — dijo de manera temblorosa, Sebastian suspiro. Saco a Kurt del lugar para arrastrarlo junto a los autos. — ¡Exijo que me digas la verdad!

—Kurt yo. — Pero fue interrumpido por un auto que conocería en donde sea, Blaine

Anderson bajaba del, de manera arrogante. Sonriendo y mostrándose tranquilo como si nada pasara, eso hizo hervir la sangre del menor, se acercó sin importarle que todo los observaran.

— ¡¿ES VERDAD GRITO?! — Blaine al escuchar esa voz, giro en sus talones y lo vio. Hermoso como siempre en ese traje gris, lo que hacía resaltaba sus ojos.

—Kurt yo… puedo explicarlo — trato de defenderse, pero el castaño estaba enojado y respiraba de manera agitada. — ¡Responde!, por favor solo quiero la verdad, — Blaine cerró los ojos y asintió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Sebastian miro al moreno con odio por causarle dolor al castaño, — ¿Estas feliz de lo que has hecho? — pregunto al ver las lagrimas de Kurt.

— ¡PERO SI ESTO ES TU CULPA! —Grito enojado, — tú me lo quitaste. — Sentencio

— ¿Disculpa?— dijo incrédulo Sebastian. — Yo no fue quien lo aposto. — Kurt no podía escuchar más.

— ¿Eso es lo que soy un premio de consuelo? — ambos hombres se quedaron callados, al escuchar las voz rota de Kurt.

No espero respuesta solo corrió sin rumbo, no quería escuchar a nadie, necesitaba encontrarse con él mismo. Tenía algunos sentimientos encontraba, rabia, humillación y decepción. Sabía que Blaine y Sebastian intentaron seguirlo, pero no lo consiguieron. Kurt era muy rápido, gracias a sus entrenamientos. Los perdió con facilidad. Solo quería que todo terminara, quizás el ya no debía estar en este mundo.

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, es algo intenso. Pero como saben los que han leído mis otros fic, el drama los llevo en las venas, espero que les guste. Nos leemos y muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejan, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.

Próximo capítulo.

"Perdido"


End file.
